Poundcake,
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: After months of failed "sexy time", Arizona finally decides one night, after getting her new leg, walking in heels and feeling a bit more sexy, that she needed to show her wife that she still thinks she's the sexiest Latina on the face of the Earth. [told in Callie's POV]


"_A little higher"_

Was she serious? In the process of a 24 hour span it went from her refusing to take her leg off in front of me to her laying in our bed in lingerie pretty much asking me to seduce her..well..I think she's asking me anyway. I slide my hand up a bit higher as I saw a smile form on her beautiful face; the super magic smile I fell in love with years ago. Feeling her upper body move closer to mine, I had a split second to lick my lips before I felt her lips land so softly on mine as the smile on her lips said it all.

"_Higher"_

So I guess she did want me to seduce her. Sliding my hand up a bit higher as I took my index finger and ran it over the side of the thong she had on, I felt her giggle against my lips as she broke the kiss ever so softly as her eyes pretty much begged for tonight to be it. After me being such a selfish bitch tonight was going to be it..but we've gotten this far before and nothing has happened. Trying to keep the thought of maybe it leading nowhere to the back of my mind as a smile formed on my lips, I looked down to see her left arm sliding slowly up my shoulder as it slid across my shoulder until her left hand was cupping my cheek. Sighing happily, I turned my head a bit to kiss the palm of her hand right before she slid it down and picked at the sweat jacket I had on.

"_Take it off"_

Biting the inside of my bottom lip, I slid my jacket off my left shoulder before moving my hand a bit down her thigh to take the jacket off my right shoulder. Throwing it to the floor beside the bed, I slowly slid my hand back to where it was as I then felt her hand slide down my side as the lump in my throat grew and I felt my heart start to race. As we kept our eyes locked on each other, I felt her slide her hand under my shirt as the bare touch of her hand on my skin sent chills down my spine as I bit into my bottom lip hardly. The sexual frustration that was running through my body for the last months, as I figure in Arizona's too, was something that made it almost impossible to take it slow. Feeling her lean a bit forward towards me as she reached behind me I held my breath as I felt her hand pick with my bra before I felt it become fully unclasped as a giggle escaped her lips.

"_Oops"_

Feeling her lean back to a straight position, I rolled my eyes down to see her grabbing the hem of my shirt as she nodded asking if it was okay. Nodding back, I smiled as I felt her lift my shirt over my head as I once again moved my hand to take my shirt off to toss it on the floor with my jacket. I went to take my bra off as I watched her shake her head no before she slid her hands up to my bra straps and slid them gently down my arms as I felt my heart start to race even more. Watching her remove it, she licked her lips before tossing it to the floor and sliding her hands back over my breasts as she rested her hands ever so gently on them.

"_Keep sliding your hand up?"_

Nodding slowly, I slid my hand back to where it was before as I felt the palms of her hands start slowly moving around my nipples as I felt them quickly become hard at her touch. Sliding my hand up a bit more, I slid it over to the middle of her thong as I gently tugged at it as I felt it slide down slightly as I felt where she had just shaven when she was in the shower. Gasping for air a bit, I keep my eyes locked on her as I let a small moan escape my lips. It took everything in me not to just throw her down on the bed and make wild and passionate love to her, but I knew she wanted to take things slow so I was going to do just that. Closing my eyes a bit, I felt her pull her hands away as I felt this was going to be the moment where she changed her mind..the moment where she was going to hate how I felt let down and we would lay in bed silent until we both fell asleep. Opening my eyes, she looked at me as her face had the most serious look that I've seen since the plane accident. Here comes the moment – "Callie put your clothes back on, I'm sorry"

"_Stand up..and take off your pants?"_

That…took me off guard to say the least as I tried to shake my head as I tried to get it to stop racing. Standing up off the bed, I took my hands and placed them on the top of my sweats before pulling them down slowly as I saw her eyes grow huge and focus like she was truly enjoying the show. Turning around so my back was to her, I slid them down over my ass as I shook it a few times and looked over my shoulder to see how much she was truly enjoying it. Seeing the smile grow more on her face, I slid the sweats down to my ankles before stepping out of them and turning around and smiling brightly; I'm glad after all this time she still finds me so incredibly sexy. Taking a step towards her, she smiled before she reached behind her as I noticed she was unlacing the top she had on as I pushed my legs on the bed more trying to gain some balance. As I watched it get loose on her body as she untied it, she smiled as she slid her hands from behind her back and slid it ever so softly off her body and let it drop to the floor as I felt the urges to just fuck the shit out of her until the sun came up pretty much take over my body. As I started to lean down, she shook her head before she sat up on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. We haven't gotten this far and this close to sex, but she could be having second thoughts? Not exactly sure what to say, I just stood in silence as I watched her slide her hands to the side of her thong before pulling them down gently, sliding them down her leg and kicking them beside my head as the landed on the dresser.

"_Come on baby, we said we were going to try"_

Climbing back into bed, I lay on her left side as I watched her position herself to get back in bed and lay beside me on her back before rolling on her left side as our eyes locked once again. Sliding my hand over to her hip, I squeezed it tightly as I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. As I felt her lips kiss mine back, I felt her deepen the kiss as I felt her hand slid between us and on my chest once again as I felt her hand cup my right breast and squeezed softly, the sub conscious moan coming out of my mouth as a giggle came out of hers. Running my tongue over her lips softly and tenderly, I felt her mouth open slightly as I slid my tongue into her mouth and my hand off her hip to her outer thigh as I felt my nipple between her index and middle finger as she pinched so softly; she knew how to truly drive me wild and make me beg for her. As I let my tongue freely roam her mouth as she caught my moans, I slid my hand down as I gently slid it between her legs and gently rested it on her lips as her juices were already squishing out of her lips. Feeling her gasp in pleasure, she broke the kiss as she looked at me and bit her upper lip before sliding her left hand up and grabbing my right breast with it as well as she bent down and took my hard nipple into her mouth sucking so slightly; I wasn't sure how much more I could handle. She was the only person who could make me scream without putting any fingers anywhere near me. As she broke away from my breast, she rolled her blue eyes up at me as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"_Get..on top of me. You know my favorite position..we can try it"_

Sliding my hand out from between her legs as she rolled over on her back, I licked my lips before taking my hands and placing them on both of her outer thighs as I took a deep breath before straddling her, looking behind as she placed her hands on my hips and guided me back to the perfect spot. Feeling her hand slide up my back and into my hair, she pulled on it gently as a small growl escaped my lips before she pushed on my back telling me to lie down. Laying down as she slid her right leg farther onto the bed, I bit into my lip as I felt her pull my hips back more towards her face. I wasn't sure if I should make the first move or if I should let her, but before I had time to really think about it I felt her tongue part my lips softly as I felt her tongue guide so slowly between my lips as I fully slid my head between her legs and used my tongue to part her lips as I slid my tongue right up to her throbbing clit and gently ran the tip of my tongue over it as I felt her moan against mine as the chills instantly ran up my spine. Trying to catch my breath, she caught me off guard as she just started wildly moving her tongue all throughout my pussy as I could do nothing more than melt against her as I quickly did the same. Fighting the urge for the orgasm to come rushing so quickly was hard as all I wanted to do was make her scream. Feeling her pull away as a moan echoed the bedroom. I felt her hands on my ass as she slapped them three times letting me know exactly what she wanted. Rolling off her body, I quickly turned around so we were laying the same way as I looked at her. _"Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure, come on"_

Smiling as I felt my whole body shaking as it showed how close I was, I climbed on top of her as I straddled her right leg and positioned myself so I would be sitting on her knee cap, which she ever so cleverly had slightly bent, as I slid my knee gently between her lips as I looked down at her and got lost in her eyes all over again. As she smiled up at me, I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she pulled me down and hungrily kissed my lips as her knee moved quickly on my clit, causing an instant moan to escape my lips and crash onto hers as I hurried and moved my knee against her pussy as our bodies started shaking uncontrollably as we knew we were both close to the edge. As I kept grinding my body against hers, I felt the sweat start to drip off our bodies as our moans became closer and frequent until I heard the mumble on my lips I've been waiting to hear for months.

"_I'm so close..come with me…"_

Not saying a word, I moved my knee against her pussy as fast I possibly could as I felt her do the same as we made sure to catch each other's moans so we wouldn't wake Sofia up. As both of our bodies shook through the orgasm, I kept grinding on her until I knew our orgasms were through as I slowly stopped the movement and rolled beside her on my back as I fought to catch my breath. Looking over at her and seeing the sweat in her hair I couldn't help but giggle as I slowly rolled over onto my side and moved the hair out of her face. Rubbing her cheek softly as I kept my eyes locked on her, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and I didn't give a damn what would happen. Seeing her lift her arm up and push away mine, my heart dropped to my chest as I thought the worse. Was it bad for her? Uncomfortable? Does she still feel like she's not as sexy as she once was because of the accident? I tried to wash my mind of the negative thoughts as I felt her take her right arm and slide it under my neck and onto my shoulder as she pulled me close to her body. Smiling, I curled to her side as I rested my hand on her stomach, her free hand resting on mine, as I rolled my eyes up and looked at her. _"I love you so much, Arizona"_

"_I love you too, Calliope"_


End file.
